Talk:Nasi Lemak/@comment-37590149-20181122141928
I pledging with Nasi so here is the last story : V. Nasi Lemak The cooking attendant who summoned Coconut Rice was the only child of a wealthy businessman from a coastal town. However, she had been educated under the strictest circumstances by her father since she was a child. She lacked love and care, so, she was determined to marry a man in the town of merits except for his gentle personality. The exact opposite of her parents. She thought he was that special someone she was meant to be with. As she began her married life, her heart swelled with pride for happy life she had, but her happiness went up in the smoke after the arrival of her new bundle of joy. After getting pregnant, she learned from her food soul that her husband had married for wealth and property. And she failed to get pregnant for over a year, due to the pills secretly placed in her cup every night. Fortunately, she was not completely angry or sad upon receiving the news, she just caressed her big belly, and thought of the little child growing in her belly. Her own flesh and blood. However, her man seldom came home. At first, she tricked herself into believing it was because he was busy with work, but, she soon learned the bitter truth. And so, she was alone every night. And it keep her up at night tossing and turning. Thinking about what she was doing with her man at the time, and whether or not their feelings could ever be rekindled. She finally decided to end it all. She stole into the chamber in the middle of the night and sent her man and his mistress's chamber straight to Hell as they dreamt. While she herself suffered a fetal hemorrhage and died in the very same room. When Coconut Rice felt tremors in the power of the covenant, she went to see for herself what was going on, but she was too late. It was the last minute of her cooking attendant's life. The supreme love that Coconut Rice had come to know became fragmented and ruined, and her understanding of love became distorted. "Love is fleeting and uncertain. To really belong to each other, you must use every means possible make an unbreakable bond." This was how she defined love in her mind. And this was how she would act on her idea in the days ahead. Whether she longed for love, or whether there was a voice inside her heart saying, "It was she herself who forced her cooking attendant into desperation," was immaterial. She had put herself into this precarious position because she was racked with guilt. And she couldn't even see it clearly. The lines : Notice : Master Attendant, the food is ready~! Idle 1 : Master Attendant, you're ignoring me. Who you are talking to? Idle 2 : Master Attendant? Interaction 3 : Oh I, I really, really like you~ So we will always, always be together! Pledge : The day has truly come, it's like a dream. Master Attendant, this time we will really be together for the rest of our lifes...!! Intimacy 1 : I really want to go with you to the seashore to see the sunrise! Intimacy 2 : It is unforgivable that there are people who still gaze at you! Intimacy 3 : When you go out, your heart can only think of me!